1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates generally to mixing devices and more specifically to a device for mixing a bottle of baby formula, which eliminates the need to manually mix the bottle of baby formula.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,534 to Orser discloses a paint shaker machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,996 to Allen discloses a paint shaker apparatus powered by a pneumatic sanding tool.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a device for mixing a bottle of baby formula, which eliminates the need to manually mix a bottle of baby formula and prevents repetitive wrist injury from shaking the bottle of baby formula.